1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heating, ventilation and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems for an occupant compartment of a hybrid-electric vehicle, and more particularly to HVAC systems having thermoelectric modules for providing heating and cooling to the occupant compartment of the hybrid-electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Known Technology
A hybrid-electric vehicle uses an electric motor in conjunction with a conventional internal combustion engine to create torque to drive its wheels. When the driver of the hybrid-electric vehicle applies the brakes, the hybrid-electric vehicle reverses the function of the electric motor, thus, turning the electric motor into an electric generator. As the hybrid-electric vehicle approaches the stop, the wheels of the hybrid-electric vehicle, in conjunction with the electric motor acting as an electric generator, generate a pulse of electricity. This pulse of electricity is stored in an energy storage unit such as a capacitor and later used to drive the wheels and/or power the vehicle accessories, such as the HVAC system. However, when storing the pulse of electricity, some of the electricity is lost due to parasitic losses.
When the hybrid-electric vehicle is at a stop, it is common for the hybrid-electric vehicle to shut down its internal combustion engine. However, when the HVAC system of the hybrid-electric vehicle is in operation, the hybrid-electric vehicle may have to drain the energy storage device and/or keep the internal combustion engine operating in order to keep the HVAC system running. These demands will minimize fuel economy.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a more efficient system for providing heating and cooling to the occupant compartment of the hybrid-electric vehicle, while maximizing the storage of the pulse of electricity generated during braking,